Our Days
by Baby Kim
Summary: Menjalankan kehidupan sesuai dengan rutinitas yang biasa terkadang terasa membosankan. Bagaimana jika suatu hari terjadi sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tak pernah membayangkannya? / Cast : Super Junior KB SW SM RW DH YS / Chap 1


Annyeonghaseyooo

Ini draft lama. Saya tambal plus tambah sana sini, daripada ga kepake, lebih baik saya publish. Hehehehe

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Our Days

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), cast diatas teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"_Sexy, free and single I'm ready to bingo!"_

"Yak! Itu dia Sexy Free & Single dari Super Junior!"

"Bagaimana lagunya? Bagus tidak?"

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Karena adikku adalah salah satu membernya, jadi aku akan mengatakan bahwa lagu itu bagus. Hahahaha."

"Berarti sebenarnya kau tidak menyukai lagu ini?"

"Mmmm... Bagaimana ya Ryeowook-ssi? Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan ini?"

"Bersiaplah. Mungkin adikmu akan menghajarmu setelah ini. Hahahahahaha."

"Tidak mungkin dia berani pada noonanya."

"Harapanmu saja. Hahahaha."

"Hahahaha. Sudah sudah. Baiklah, siapa guest kita malam ini DJ Ryeowook?"

"Apa kita harus saling memanggil dengan nama depan DJ?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, DJ Sungmin. Malam ini guest kita adalah seorang aktris muda berbakat!"

"Wow! Pasti dia juga sangat cantik."

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk."

Seorang yeoja memasuki ruang studio yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Setelah membalas dengan senyuman pula dan sedikit membungkuk memberi salam, yeoja itu mengambil tempat duduk didepan kedua yeoja penyiar yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Anda sangat cantik. Bukan begitu DJ Wook?"

"Benar DJ Min. Pendengar penasaran? Setelah ini kami akan mengenalkannya. Jangan kemana-mana ne."

Ryeowook menaikkan volume lagu yang diputarnya. Terdengar lagu Paparazzi dari Girl's Generation membahana diseluruh ruangan. Sungmin melepas headphonenya dan menjabat tangan guest mereka malam ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri datang kemari, Kibum-ssi."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Kibum itu tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih juga sudah mengundangku."

Ryeowook keluar ruangan dan kembali dengan membawa sebotol air mineral ditangannya. "Untukmu Kibum-ssi."

"Gamsahamnida."

"Santai saja. Jangan terlalu formal." Ryeowook kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mulai siaran kembali. Kau siap Kibum-ssi?" Sungmin memakai kembali headphonenya diikuti Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Ne. Aku siap. Silahkan mulai."

"Masih di SUKIRAAA….!" Ryeowook membuka siaran dengan ceria. "Apa kalian penasaran dengan guestnya?"

Sungmin melirik Kibum seraya tersenyum lebar. "Tak perlu lama DJ Wook. Sepertinya pendengar tidak sabar dengan aktris cantik kebanggaan Korea ini."

"Hahahahaha. Baiklah. Baiklah."

Kibum terkekeh pelan melihat kedua penyiar itu membawakan acara.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kibum-ssi." Sapa kedua penyiar itu bersamaan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sungmin-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi. Annyeonghaseyo pendengar. Kim Kibum imnida."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Sepertinya pendengar sedang bersorak gembira mendengar guest SUKIRA malam ini adalah anda, Kibum-ssi."

"Benar DJ Wook. Apa kabar Kibum-ssi?"

"Aku sehat. Semoga pendengar juga selalu sehat."

"Ya benar. Udara dingin di akhir tahun ini membuat kita malas berolahraga dan bisa membuat sakit," ucap Sungmin.

"Aku dengar anda akan kembali membintangi film. Benar Kibum-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook antusias.

Kibum mengangguk. "Benar. Syutingnya akan dimulai setelah tahun baru. Aku sudah membaca scriptnya. Dan jalan cerita yang ditawarkan disana menarik. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya disini."

"Tentu saja. Supaya pendengar penasaran dengan film ini. Lalu, siapa lawan mainmu?" Ryeowook bertanya seraya membenarkan ikatan rambut coklat panjangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu siapa lawan mainku. Sutradara tidak memberitahukanku." Terdengar nada frustasi dari ucapan Kibum.

"Wow. Ini menarik. Bukan hanya pendengar, tapi juga ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk anda sendiri Kibum-ssi. Betul DJ Wook?"

"Betul sekali, DJ Min."

.

.

"Kuda, manager Hyung menitipkan ini untukmu."

Seorang namja memasuki sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih itu tanpa perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu.

"Ikan!" Namja pemilik kamar itu berteriak saking terkejutnya. Namja yang hanya memakai boxer pendek itu terjatuh diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hahahahaha." Tanpa dosa, namja yang tadi dipanggil ikan itu keluar kamar sembari tertawa.

Namja tampan pemilik kamar itu berdecak kesal sembari memakai kaos hitamnya yang tadi diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Dengan beberapa langkah kedepan, tangannya meraih benda yang tadi diantarkan "Ikan" diatas meja.

"Script," gumamnya. Dia meraih smartphonenya dan menghubungi seorang namja China yang menjadi managernya.

"Hyung, aku sudah terima scriptnya. Kapan mulai syuting?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku tutup ne hyung."

Namja itu meletakkan kembali smartphonenya dan berbaring sambil membaca script film yang akan dibintanginya itu.

"Setelah tahun baru ya..."

Pria itu mengabaikan keributan di luar kamar. Lalu mulai melarutkan diri pada lembaran scrip di tangan kanannya.

"Ikan, kau mau kemana?" Seorang namja dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit menegur namja lain yang tengah bersiap keluar rumah.

"Menjemput noonaku." Pria tampan itu membuka pintu depan. Tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu setelah pamit diri.

.

.

"Donghae belum menjemputmu?" Ryeowook menarik restleting jaket coklat mudanya. Lalu beranjak menuju sofa untuk mengambil mantelnya yang di letakkan disana.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Belum. Mungkin masih di jalan."

"Kau yakin dia datang?" Ryeowook sudah memakai mantelnya dan bersiap-siap keluar ruangan. "Tak mau pulang denganku saja?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin menggeleng. Menolak halus ajakan Ryeowook. "Tak perlu. Dia sudah mengirimiku pesan tadi. Dia pasti datang."

"Baiklah." Ryeowook mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam saku tasnya. "Aku pamit duluan ne. jadikan saja dia ikan bakar jika dia tak datang menjemputmu, Sungmin Eonni."

Sungmin tertawa. Gadis bersweater biru muda itu segera mendorong punggung Ryeowook menuju pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati." Sungmin melambai.

Kembali gadis itu sendiri menempati ruangan mereka. Mengambil beberapa barangnya yang berceceran di atas meja untuk di masukkan ke dalam tas tangannya. Setelah memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal, gadis itu mematikan lampu lalu keluar.

Lorong yang di laluinya masih cukup ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang meski hari sudah menginjak tengah malam. Orang-orang yang bekerja di studio ini tentu masih punya banyak pekerjaan hingga memilih untuk bekerja lembur daripada meninggalkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Seraya membungkuk mengucapkan salam, Sungmin berjalan santai melewati mereka.

"Sungmin-ssi!"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang saat kakinya baru saja menginjak lobby. Seraya tersenyum, dia berhenti untuk menunggu orang yang tadi memanggilnya tengah berlari menghampiri.

"Ada apa, Kibum-ssi?"

"Kau mau keluar?" Kibum merapikan rambut panjang lurusnya yang tergerai di punggung. Sedikit keluar dari tatanan karena dia berlari tadi.

"Ne. Aku menunggu adikku menjemput. Kau sendiri?"

Keduanya berjalan pelan. Menghindar ke samping saat beberapa orang berlari-lari untuk mengejar waktu siaran yang mendesak. Beberapa staf melewati mereka dengan saling memberi salam seraya membawa bungkusan berisi camilan tengah malam. Penunjang semangat bagi orang-orang yang bekerja lembur.

"Managerku sedang mengambil mobil di parkiran. Bagaimana jika kita menunggu bersama?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Berbincang sembari menunggu adalah pilihan yang bagus.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir pinggir jalan. Melihat suasana yang sepi, pria itu membuka jendela mobil agar udara segar nan dingin bisa masuk meski terasa menampar di pipinya. Segera dia mengambil ponsel. Tak mau menunggu terlalu lama di depan gedung itu.

"Noona, aku sudah di depan."

Hanya satu kalimat yang di sampaikannya. Setelah mendapat balasan dari ujung telepon, pria itu menutupnya.

Lagu Somebody That I Used To Know milik Gotye memenuhi setiap sudut mobilnya. Jemari Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk mengikuti irama lagu penyanyi Australia-Belgia itu.

Saat itulah sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depannya. Donghae mengamati. Pasalnya, daerah di depannya adalah daerah larangan parkir karena beberapa ratus meter di depan adalah sebuah pertigaan. Donghae siap menegur jika pengemudi itu memarkirkan mobilnya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Apa yang Donghae pikirkan benar terjadi. Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian hitam keluar dari bangku pengemudi. Pandangan pria itu lurus mengamati gedung di depannya. Raut pria itu datar. Dengan pandangannya yang seperti tengah memata-matai, Donghae sempat menciut.

"Tuan." Kepala Donghae muncul dari jendela. Pria di depannya menoleh. Menatap Donghae tanpa minat.

"Kau tak boleh parkir di situ."

Pria itu hanya memandang Donghae. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Donghae curiga. Apa yang orang itu lakukan di sini?

Tak lama, pria itu segera memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya dan kepedulian yang besar pada diri Donghae.

"Aneh."

"Hei."

Donghae menoleh keluar jendela. Sungmin berjalan memutari mobilnya lalu duduk di bangku penumpang. "Menunggu lama?"

To Be Continue

Hai...

Kelihatan kan file lamanya. MinWook aja masih jadi DJ. Masih jaman sexy free & single pula. Wkwkwkwkwk

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo...

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
